


Every move you make

by curiousgeorgeII



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousgeorgeII/pseuds/curiousgeorgeII





	1. Chapter 1

"NO, PLEASE NO!!" Amy screamed, rousing Kamilah.  
"Amy, Amy are you okay?" she breathed, reaching out for the human. She was shaking, sobs wracking her body.  
Kamilah wrapped herself around the girl, heart racing with concern. Slowly, Amy was able to catch her breath.  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
"Shh, it's okay," Kamilah soothed. "It's okay, darling. Do you want to talk about it?" She could see Amy's tear-stained cheeks as she looked at her hands clasped in her lap.  
"I... I haven't told you why I came to New York," Amy started. Kamilah's eyebrows creased, concern growing.  
"There was this guy, Justin. He... We went on a date. Just one date. It wasn't even a good date. You know how some people just make your skin crawl? The very moment I saw him, that's what I felt." Amy sighs, and Kamilah takes her hand. She waits patiently for her to continue. "But it would be rude to just leave, you know? So I had dinner with him, and then he took me home. And that was that. Except... Well, the next day, he called me. I was busy so I didn't answer. And then he called again. And again. And then the text messages started."  
Amy's voice shaked slightly. Kamilah squeezed her hand, moving closer.  
"They started simple enough - 'Had a great time,' 'Can I see you again?' But the longer he went without hearing from me, the more frantic they became. 'Did I do something?' 'Why are you ignoring me?' I was unsettled at this point, so I blocked his number."  
Amy ran her thumb over Kamilah's fingers, working up the courage to keep going.  
"A few days later, I received a text from an unknown number. 'This isn't over. We're meant to be.' At this point, I was pretty freaked. I mean, it was one date, and he wouldn't leave me alone. I went to the police, but they said there wasn't anything they could do."  
At this, Kamilah's eyes flash red. How could they do nothing? He was clearly dangerous. She took a deep breath, calming herself so that Amy could continue.  
"It wasn't long before he started leaving me gifts. Flowers, chocolates, love letters. Then he began including photographs. Of me. He was following me, he knew my routine."  
Tears streamed down Amy's face again. Kamilah wiped the tears away, trying to calm her love.  
"I was so afraid." she squeaks, breaking Kamilah's heart.  
"Oh habibti," she says, pulling Amy in. "I'm so sorry. I am so sorry this happened to you." Amy cried in Kamilah's arms.  
Finally, Amy composes herself.  
"I had to leave. I had to leave everything behind, and...sometimes I still feel like someone is watching me."  
Kamilah holds Amy close, wishing she could take away the girl's suffering.  
"Amy, I promise I will keep you safe. You are my number one priority, and I am not going to let anyone hurt you, least of all some egomaniac of a human," she reassured her.  
Amy cuddled into Kamilah's neck, breathing her in. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. Kamilah watched her, running her fingers through her hair.  
"I will always keep you safe," she promised.

On the roof of a building opposite her apartment, a camera snapped.


	2. Every move you make Pt 2

It's dark. Head throbbing, Amy slowly opens her eyes. "Where am I?" she whispers, pain shooting through her head.  
Slowly, her eyes adjust to her surroundings. There are a few boxes, a large picture frame. She realizes that she is tied to a chair.   
"Has a vampire abducted me?" she tries to remember what happened. She was leaving Adrian's office, heading to Kamilah's apartment. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Kamilah would soon realize something was wrong. But what?  
She shook away her scattered memories and surveyed her restraints. She wasn't just going to sit her and hope Kamilah found her. She brought her hands to her mouth, trying to untie the knots.  
"You can do this," she thought to herself. "You are strong and stubborn, and you have way too much to life for." She thought of Kamilah, her broad shoulders and beautiful brown eyes. The way she touched her, held her, kissed her. She thought of Lily, her goofy best friend. She thought of Adrian, and Jax, and the vampires she had met in her short time in their world.  
She finally felt the knot loosening, whoever tied it wasn't very experienced when it came to knots. That didn't really tell her much, though.   
"Wasn't a boy scout," she chuckled to herself, trying to make light of her situation.  
She ripped her hand free of the restraint, bruises already forming on her wrist. She freed her other hand, then made quick work of the knots around her ankles. She stood in a defensive position, ready for anything. Behind her, she saw a sliding door. She was in a storage unit. That seemed out of character for a vampire.  
It was that moment the real fear set in. Vampires, she could deal with. But this...  
"A human?" she thought, eyes wide. If a human did this... Well, they were far less predictable than a vampire. Vampires wanted to spite her friends, or her blood, or both.  
But a human, they could just be your everyday, run-of-the-mill psychopath. And that was more terrifying than a vampire could ever be.  
"Okay," she said shakily. "One step at a time." She moved forward in the dark room, hands reaching for the boxes. They were filled with papers, of some sort. Pictures?  
She squinted in the dark to see what the pictures were of. When she saw her face staring back at her, her stomach plunged to the floor.  
"Oh God," Amy breathed. Frantically she flipped through the rest of the box, photos of her falling all around her. "Oh, no," she whimpered, seeing a photo of her and Kamilah embracing.  
It was happening again. How could this be happening again?  
Amy steadied herself, fighting hard not to curl up in the corner and cry. Her life was in danger, and she needed to fight. She walked over to the other side of the room, where a large frame stood against the wall. Hesitantly, she turned the frame around.  
The first thing that caught her eye was her birthmark. It sent chills through her entire body. Her eyes raked up her naked body, her stomach turning.  
"When..." Amy stuttered, face hot. "When did he see me? God, it's so close. He... It looks like he's standing right over me."  
Panic seized her. In that moment she knew she was in over her head.  
Frantically she moved boxes, looking for anything that could help her, anything she could use to escape or use a weapon.   
She froze when she heard the door opening. A crack of light broke in by the floor and Amy rushed forward, ready to seize the opportunity.  
But before she could reach the door, it was dark again. She skidded to a stop when a smell assaulted her, and her mind became hazy. Within minutes her legs gave out, her head slamming against the concrete floor.


	3. Every move you make Pt 3

Kamilah finished off her glass of wine and looked at her watch. Amy was late. She rolled her eyes, pulling out her phone.  
"Hello?" Adrian answered.  
"It's time for her to come home, Adrian," she sighed. "She can't go as long as you or I can."  
"What are you talking about?" Adrian asked, confusion in his voice. Kamilah's brows furrowed. "Amy left hours ago."  
"I... I have to go." Kamilah said quickly.  
"Kamilah, wai--" she cut Adrian off and immediately dialed Amy's number.  
"Hey, you've reached Amy. You know what to do." Kamilah left a brief message urging Amy to call her immediately. She ended the call and pulled up Lily's number and dialed.  
"Hey-yo," answered Lily, sounding a little tipsy. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
"Lily," Kamilah quickly spoke. "Is Amy with you?"  
"Nope," said Lily. "She went to work and then said she was going to your place... Why?" Lily asked, suddenly sobering at the realization.  
Kamilah felt her world quickly spinning out of control. Trying to calm herself, she answered Lily.  
"I don't know where she is." Lily launched into a list of possible explanations, but Kamilah interrupted her. "I've got to go."  
She hung up before Lily could protest and grabbed her keys, rushing out the door. She jumped behind the wheel and started the route she took to Adrian's office, trying to force oxygen into her lungs.  
"It's Amy," she thought to herself. "She probably found a hurt puppy she had to help." She smiled slightly in spite of her fear, imagining Amy carrying a mutt, wrapping its injured paw in her sweater.  
"My sweet Amy." She pulled up to Adrian's office, Amy nowhere to be seen. Adrian kneeled near the entrance, and Kamilah knew what she would find.  
Before she even got out of the car, she could smell the blood mixed with the sweet aroma of Amy's honeysuckle perfume. She rushed to Adrian's side, eyes surveying the scene. Amy's purse lay splayed on the ground, her belongings scattered, the mace Kamilah insisted she carry at the center.  
Kamilah heard Adrian's voice, but not his words, her eyes fixated on the small puddle of blood, mostly dried. Hours. It had had hours to dry.  
Adrian touched her arm, finally drawimg her attention.  
"There isn't much blood," he said. "She's still alive." Kamilah nodded abruptly, unsure. Adrian was already on the phone, making one call after another. He reached for Kamilah to help her stand. She looked at his hand, confused.  
"We have security cameras, Kamilah. Let's go check them."  
Of course. Why hadn't she thought of that? She rose and followed Adrian into the lobby of Raines Corp.  
He led her into the security room and spoke to the man in front of the computers. He pulled up some footage and began scrolling throught it.  
"Stop!" Kamilah practically shrieked at the sight of Amy leaving the building. Adrian placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Play it from there, please," he said, all too calm. How could he be so calm?  
Kamilah watched, jaw clenched, as the love of her life exited the building. Amy sauntered down the stairs, she could see the smile on her beautiful face. Then movement, in the shadows. A man in black stepped out behind her, but she didn't hear him. She didn't see him. She didn't even know he was there.  
Kamilah watched as the man in black raised his arm high, some object catching the light. He brought it down on Amy's head, and she collapsed, dropping her purse. She didn't move, she just laid there. Kamilah's veins were ice and fire at the same time.  
And then that man, that monster, he looked straight at her. Eyes locked on the camera, boring straight into Kamilah, he smiled.  
Kamilah's eyes turned bright red, and her fangs descended, and all she felt was rage.


	4. Every move you make Pt 4

Amy's eyes fluttered open as she was lifted from the ground. She felt moisture on the side of her head. There was a dim light in the room now. Her eyes closed again, her head swimming.  
"Focus, Amy." she willed, listening closely, trying to force her eyes open. Her mouth felt like cotton, and her head felt like it was full of bees, stinging the inside of her eyelids.  
She forced her eyes open again, just as she was sat back into the chair. She tried to speak but couldn't get her lips to move.   
As her eyes tried to focus, she felt pressure on the inside of her thigh. Five points that she knew must be his hand. She wanted to scream, to push him away, but she couldn't.  
He didn't say a word as he ran his hands over her. There were moments she wondered if this was really even happening, but then he would roughly grab her, pulling her back.  
Tears streamed from her eyes, the blood from her head clouding her vision.  
"Come on Amy!" she shouted at herself, inside her head. "Do something! Move, speak, don't just sit here and let him do this to you!"  
But whatever he had drugged her with was so strong, and she couldn't control her body, no matter how hard she tried. He had her exactly where he wanted her, how he wanted her. Her vision still hazy, she could make out his form, she could feel his hands as they pulled her clothes away.  
She screamed with everything she had and heard herself whimper. He chuckled at that, as he undid his belt.  
"I've waited a long time for this," he finally spoke, his voice gravelly.  
If there was any doubt in her mind, it all disappeared when she heard his voice. Justin.

\---- 

"Who is this man?!" Kamilah shouted at Adrian, red eyes blazing at the footage before her. "Is he a vampire? Someone loyal to Gaius? Someone against me, or the council?" She spoke as quick as her mind raced, trying to find a lead to follow, even a string that would take her to her Amy.  
"I don't think he's a vampire," Adrian said, looking closely at the footage. He held his face with his hand, deep in thought. "He knocked her out, Kamilah. He wouldn't need to do that if he was a vampire."  
"A human?" she asked, brows furrowed, trying to decide what that meant.  
"It seems that way. Is there anyone who would want to hurt Amy?" Adrian asked, looking back at Kamilah.  
"She doesn't know anyone in the city but us, Adrian. It's not like she has a bunch of friends, or some spurned lov--" suddenly Kamilah went quiet.  
"What is it?" Adrian asked.   
Kamilah's eyes widened as she looked to Adrian. Slowly, she found the words.  
"She told me a little bit ago, about a guy from her past. She... She came to New York to escape him. God, Adrian, we have to find her. We have to find her."  
Adrian grabbed Kamilah's shoulders, pulling her back to the scene before her.  
"We will find her. But we need somewhere to start. What do you remember?"   
Kamilah shook her head, sighing. "Not much that will help. She didn't tell me much, I mean... She was so upset, Adrian. So scared of this man. Justin, was his name. They went on one date. He texted her incessantly the next day."  
Adrian looked up.  
"Her phone. It was on the sidewalk." Adrian rushed to the reception desk and pulled out Amy's phone. Kamilah grabbed it from his hand and put in Amy's pin, checking the phone's activity. Missed calls from her, Lily, Adrian.  
Kamilah stopped when she saw unread text messages from an unknkown number.

1:43 AM: Hey stranger.  
1:44 AM: Have you missed me?   
1:47 AM: I've missed you.  
1:53 AM: I haven't stopped thinking about you.  
1:57 AM: I kept all the gifts I gave you.  
1:58 AM: I know you had to leave them behind when you left.  
2:03 AM: I have all of the photos, too. Your beautiful face, your body. Your new girlfriend is cute.  
2:04 AM: It's a shame you'll have to leave her.  
2:05 AM: I'm here for you, my sweet Amy.  
2:07 AM: I finally found you, and I am prepared.  
2:12 AM: I am going to take you somewhere secluded, we'll finally make love.  
2:15 AM: I can't wait to lay you down, spread you over the photographs of our time together. Just you and me, finally.  
2:17 AM: You're my special girl, you know that? 

Kamilah hurled the phone across the room, shattering it against the wall.  
"Adrian, can you call in a favor?" she asked through gritted teeth.  
"What is it?" he asked, ready to do anything in his power.   
"We need to track a phone number that texted Amy. I need to know where it is, right now."   
Adrian already had his phone to his ear.


	5. Every move you make, Pt 5

When Amy came to, she was alone. Again.  
She moved to sit up and pain overtook her. She moaned, trying to take stock of her injuries. Her head hurt, she may have a concussion from hitting it on the ground.  
Slowly, she moved her arms. They were sore, and her wrists ached from the restraints.  
She realized that she was no longer in the chair, but laid on the hard floor, her body stiff. Below her were hundreds of photographs.  
Her back ached, she could feel scrapes and bruises all over. Tears came to her face when she sat up, the pressure causing her to wince. She was so sore, memories flooding back to her, anguish on her face.  
"No," she thought, "please, no." But she knew. She knew that no amount of begging could reverse the flashes of him on top of her.  
She looked down at her naked, swollen body, something in her mind snapping. He had violated her in every way imagineable, her privacy, her security, her body.  
Trying to pull herself together, Amy looked around the room. She saw her clothes and slowly moved towards them, painfully dressing herself. There amongst her clothes was an envelope with her name. She pulled the letter out.

"My dear Amy,  
Words cannot express the magic that we shared last night.  
They say that distance makes the heart grow fonder, and it couldn't be more true. Our first time together was well worth the wait."

Amy broke into sobs as she read, unable to think, struggling to breathe. She forced herself to imagine Kamilah, searching for her. She knew she wouldn't rest until she found her. She just hoped it was soon. She picked up the letter in her shaking hand, continuing.

"Tonight I would like us to have a proper date. I've left a dress for you by the door, please put it on. I will join you shortly, and we can enjoy each other's company. I cannot wait to see how ravishing you look.  
All my love,   
Your Justin"

Amy looked towards the door, seeing a dress hanging there. She weighed her options. She did not want to dress up for him, but his violence made her wary. If she didn't, he may just knock her out once again. No, she needed to be conscious. As much as she wanted to just escape into the darkness, she had to be ready and able to take any chance to escape.

"Okay, Amy," she spoke to herself. "You can get through this. You have to get through this. You will get through this." She pulled the dress on, carefully. It was a beautiful dress, it stood in stark contrast to the ugliness that she found herself in. She thought of Kamilah again.

Amy walked to the corner of the room and sat, finding solace in memories she shared with her love.

\--- 

Lily and Jax had joined Kamilah and Adrian as they waited for the trace of the phone.  
Kamilah held a photo from Amy's wallet in her hand. It was one of her favorites, the two of them in the night garden.  
Lily sat down beside her. "She'll be okay," she said to Kamilah. "Amy is tough."  
Kamilah nodded, not taking her eyes from the photograph.  
"I just can't believe she didn't tell me about this guy," Lily continued. "I would've... I would've taken him out. No one hurts my best friend." Lily's eyes blazed red.  
Jax sat, sharpening his sword. "We will find her, and we'll destroy this fucking monster," he said, face grim.  
Adrian's phone rang, and the room went silent.  
"What did you find?" Adrian answered. He listened briefly, brows creased. "Send me the address." As he hung up the phone he turned to Kamilah. She finally let her eyes leave Amy, raising them to meet Adrian's. "They found a storage unit. The phone is there now." He told the group.  
"Let's go," Kamilah said standing, eyes blazing.

\--- 

He had brought dinner, feeding Amy as she sat restrained in the chair. She complied, hoping that if she played into his delusion he would let his guard down.  
"You look even more beautiful than I could have imagined," Justin said, eyes raking over Amy's body.  
"Thank you," she replied. "You look nice."  
Justin smiled wide, finishing his glass of wine.  
"What a lovely dinner," he commented. He took Amy's hand.  
"Indeed," she responded, trying to sound sincere.  
"Now," Justin said, "I believe it is time for dessert." He stood, clearing the dishes. Amy quickly grabbed a fork and hid it in the dress.  
"Leave the dishes," she said to Justin as he turned back. "I can't wait any longer."  
His smile made her stomach turn, but she took relief in the cold metal in her hand.

He moved towards her, unzipping the back of her dress.  
"Why don't you let me strip for you?" she asked, trying to hide the panic in her voice at the thought of him discovering her makeshift weapon.  
"Yesss," he hissed, unfastening the restraints. He stood back and Amy began to sling towards him, slowly disrobing. She hid the fork behind her back, inching closer.  
He reached toward her, greedy to handle her body. Her arm shot forward with the fork in hand, stabbing it into his neck.


	6. Every move you make Pt 6

Kamilah slammed to a stop in the parking lot, storage units all around her.  
"How are we going to find her?" asked Jax. Kamilah was already on the move.  
"Split up. Adrian with me, Lily you go with Jax. We will tear apart every unit if we have to."  
Adrian hurried to catch up to Kamilah while Lily and Jax went the other way.  
The duo worked quickly, breaking locks of units and throwing them open, all empty of the only thing that mattered.

"Hey!" Lily yelled. "Hey, what are you doing man?"  
Kamilah sped to her side, taking in the man before her. Blood dripped from his neck, sweat on his brow. He wore nice clothes, slacks and a button up with a tie. But the moment Kamilah saw his face, her blood boiled.

"You!" she shouted, lunging forward. She held the man in the air by his neck. She could feel his blood coursing through his veins, the beat of his heart, the air flowing through his lungs. He did not deserve any of these things. She would make him suffer.

"Kamilah!" Adrian shouted, rushing towards her. "Not yet! We need him to tell us where Amy is."

Kamilah could barely make out Adrian's words, watching the man's eyes, the red veins popping as she crushed his windpipe. But she did hear the slightest whimper of her name.

"Kamilah," Amy begged, hidden in a corner amongst the shadows. She immediately dropped the man, quickly following the sound.

Adrian looked towards her in shock, grabbing the man before he could dare to escape.

Kamilah's stomach dropped when she found her. Nestled between two end units, she curled around herself. Kamilah moved slowly now, afraid the slightest mistake would crumble the girl entirely.

Amy looked up at her, flinching away from her outstretched hand. The 2,000 year old vampire experienced more pain in that moment than she had ever known.

"Amy, darling," she whispered. "It's me. You're safe. You're safe." Amy's reddened eyes widened, more tears falling. She lunged to Kamilah's arms, finally allowing herself to come undone.

Kamilah held the girl, covering her naked body with her overcoat. The rest of the group approached, seeing the two women tightly embraced. They stood there, giving them all the time they needed.

"You're okay," Kamilah whispered as the girl cried, kissing her hair. "I've got you, baby. I've got you and I'll never let you go again."

Amy cried and cried, until she could cry no more. Sniffling, the adrenaline wore off and she passed out in Kamilah's embrace, exhausted from the ordeal. Kamilah stood, wrapping her jacket around Amy, carrying her back to the group.

Adrian looked at her, concern etched across his face. Lily had tears streaming down her face as he looked at her best friend. Jax tried to swallow the lump in his throat, forcing out the words.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"No." Kamilah answered resolutely. "She isn't. Not at all. But she will be. We'll get her there."

Adrian looked back towards Kamilah, Justin still in his grip.

"Would you like the honors?" he asked, kicking Justin to his knees.

Kamilah eyes flashed red. "More than anything," she growled. But she couldn't bear to let Amy go. "But Amy needs me. I will not leave her side, even for this."

Adrian nods, leading Justin away.

"Adrian." Kamilah spoke, grabbing his attention.

"Make him suffer." her eyes blazed as she looked at the feeble man beside Adrian, before turning and carrying Amy to safety.


	7. Every move you make - Pt 7

Amy woke up in Kamilah's bed, curled into her body. It seemed just like any other day.  
Then she remembered.  
Everything crashed back to her, leaving her naseous. She jumped up, running to the bathroom where she emptied the measly contents of her stomach.  
Kamilah stood behind her, holding her hair. She sank to the floor and Kamilah sat beside her.  
Amy couldn't bring herself to meet her eyes. The shame she felt, it was too much. How could she ever look at her again? How could they ever be the same, after he had soiled her?  
It was clear that Kamilah had bathed her, so she knew. She knew what he had done.  
And though she could still smell the soap on her skin, she needed to shower again.  
She stood slowly, Kamilah standing behind her, and climbed into the shower.  
Kamilah looked at her questioningly. Amy saw those beautiful brown eyes probing her, and quickly shook her head. She couldn't bear to have Kamilah next to her, not when she still felt him on her.  
Kamilah nodded and returned to the bedroom.  
She pulled out her phone and opened the group text. There were a few unread messages.

"How is she?" asked Adrian.  
"Can we do anything?" asked Lily.  
"We gutted that son of a bitch," said Jax.  
Kamilah would have smiled, if she weren't so worried.  
Amy hadn't said a word since she brought her home. Her mind drifted back to last night.

She had left the rest of them to deal with Justin. Her priority was Amy. Her poor, sweet Amy. She cautiously loaded her into the car, careful not to wake her or tossle her too much. Her entire body was black and blue. Kamilah had done unspeakable things to humans in the past, but she had never seen such a sight. That shook her more than she cared to admit. How could a human inflict such damage? She drove home slowly, avoiding potholes in the road, trying to keep the tears from falling.  
She began to hum, a song her mother used to sing to her. It always brought her comfort, and right now they both needed that.  
"And you are mine, habibti, and I am yours, and we are the world's and the stars' and the sun's" she sang quietly. "And though the moon comes and goes, my heart is yours and yours alone, habibti the darkness is no match for my love." 

She parked the car and lifted Amy out of the seat, slowly walking her to the door.  
She couldn't take her eyes off Amy's bruised face and red, puffy eyes. Amy curled into her chest, and it took all Kamilah had not to breakdown then and there. She unlocked the door and laid Amy on the couch, removing her jacket before taking her to the walk-in shower. She turned the water on, shielding Amy from the blast with her body. Once it had warmed she positioned Amy underneath the water, carefully washing her body.  
She stopped, hands shaking, when she saw the ruddy brown colored water running down her legs. Tears streamed down Kamilah's face as she held Amy close.  
"I'm so sorry," she cried, memories from her past resurfacing. "I'm so sorry I let him do this to you. I'm sorry I didn't get there in time." Her shoulders quaked as she cried, finally calming herself and carrying Amy to bed.

In the shower, Amy was scrubbing her skin, trying to clear away the filth of him. She needed to feel clean, again. She needed to be able to face Kamilah. To wash away the shame and disgust she felt for being inside her body. Her skin was bright red, but she still felt him. Sobs escaped her as she scrubbed and scrubbed. Soon Kamilah was there, turning off the water, leading Amy from the shower. Amy shook, overcome by the pain and disgust and anger and hurt and fear. Kamilah wrapped her in a towel and pulled her into her arms, carrying her to the bed where she held her as she cried.

Kamilah wanted to say something, to comfort her love, but she didn't want to misspeak, to make things worse. So it was Amy who finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," she whispered so quietly that Kamilah doubted that she heard it at first.

"Amy, you have nothing to be sorry for," she soothed, running her hands through the girl's hair.

"I... I ruined everything." Amy said, turning away from Kamilah.

"Hey," Kamilah reached for Amy, heart breaking. She touched her arm and Amy flinched. "Hey," Kamilah said more softly. "Amy, look at me."

"I can't, Kamilah. I can't look at you. I can't let you touch me. I can't think of anything but him, can't feel anything but him on top of me. I can't Kamilah. I can't do this." 

Kamilah's brows furrowed. "Can't do what, Amy?" 

Amy sighed. "Any of this." She stood and walked towards the door.

"Amy, stop!" Kamilah raised her voice, terror seizing her heart as Amy moved towards the door. "Where are you going? You're injured, you need to stay here. I've scheduled a doctor's appointment for you. Adrian and Jax and Lily are planning to visit. Amy I need to keep you safe!" All the words she hadn't spoke tumbled out of her mouth, begging Amy to turn around.

"You can't protect me," Amy said matter-of-factly. "No one can."


	8. Every move you make - Pt8

Kamilah stared at the door, unsure what to do. Amy was right, after all. She failed her. She let that disgusting mortal harm her. No, no. More than harm. He destroyed her. She could see it in the way she held herself, the way she flinched at the slightest movement. That look in her eyes, Kamilah knew it all too well. She lived that pain, with Gaius. And she would not wish it anyone, least of all her Amy. Arms crossed, Kamilah stared at the door.

"What do I do?" she asked, to the empty room.

Amy walked briskly, needing to move. She began to run, her bruised body on fire. She focused on the pain, needing something to ground her.  
"What am I doing?" she thought to herself. "Where am I going to go? What am I going to do? And, God, how could I say that? How could I hurt Kamilah like that?" The thought almost made her turn around.  
A horn blared, pulling her from her thoughts.  
She jumped out of the way, heart pounding, and kept running.

Kamilah had made up her mind. She climbed into her car, desperate to find the love of her life. She needed to know she was okay. She needed to try to keep her safe, even if it was impossible. Even if she was destined to fail, again and again, she could not sit idly by while Amy suffered. She started driving, not sure where Amy could have gone. She wasn't in her right mind, which made her harder to track. But Kamilah was determined, and eventually she caught sight of her running. She followed slowly, keeping her distance. She knew that Amy needed her space, but she couldn't leave her on her own. Not now. So she stayed in the shadows, and watched her.

When Amy finally ran out of steam, she found herself in front of a bridge. Lungs burning, tears streaming from her eyes, she walked slowly to the bridge. She heard the water streaming below, a dam nearby. The water was a deep black, and it looked so quiet. So calm, so comforting. Amy picked up a pebble from the ground and dropped it over the edge. It barely made a splash, disappearing into the dark water. Amy barely felt in control of her body, as she climbed closer to the edge, pulling herself over the barrier. She needed to see the water, the darkness. She needed to be closer, to experience that calm.

Kamilah couldn't stay in the shadows. Amy stood, staring down at the water below, and she felt all of the air leave her lungs. In the blink of an eye she was there, her arms around Amy's waist. Shocked, Amy turned to meet her eyes.  
"Come back to me," Kamilah whispered in her ear.  
Amy eased herself back over the barrier, collapsing to the ground. She sobbed as Kamilah held her, silent tears falling from her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Kami," Amy said between sobs.  
Kamilah held the girl and kissed her head. "I don't want to die. I don't, I just, I just don't want to feel like this," she said.  
"I know, my firefly, I know," Kamilah soothed.  
"He ruined me," Amy said. "He ruined me."   
"No," Kamilah replied. "No, baby, you're still you. It will take time, my love, but it will get better. I will get you through this."  
Amy looked into Kamilah's eyes and saw such profound pain, such understanding, such love. She leaned her forehead against Kamilah's, finally seeing a path forward. Not an easy one, but something.  
"What can I do for you?" Kamilah asked softly. "What can I do to make it easier?"  
"I don't know," Amy answered. "I'm sorry..."   
"Shhh," Kamilah interrupted. "Do not apologize. You have been through a trauma, and you will heal. But you must do it on your own terms, and you must not be sorry for that."   
Amy nodded into her chest. "How do you know just what to say?"  
Kamilah sighed. "I am familiar with what you are feeling," she answered. Amy looked at her, seeing the pain etched on her face.  
"Gaius?" Amy asked, barely louder than a whisper.  
Kamilah nodded. "Will you... Could you tell me?" Amy asked.  
"Anything, if it will help you," Kamilah answered, pulling the girl closer.  
"My relationship with Gaius was...complicated," Kamilah began.  
"I loved him... at least I thought I did. I still don't know how much of our relationship was real, and how much was his control over me. But, ultimately, that's what our relationship came down to. Control. He had it all, and I had none, and that was the way he liked it. And that's how it was, in all areas of our relationship."  
Kamilah chewed on her lip, trying to decide how much to reveal without hurting Amy, or hurting herself. Amy reached out and grasped her hand, running her thumb over Kamilah's knuckles.  
"Sex was a power play," she sighed. "I think he got off more on my suffering than the intercourse. He... He would force himself on me, beat me. He liked it most when it caused me pain, which was almost every time. I don't recall ever having consensual sex with him."  
Amy watched the beautiful woman tell her painful tale, tears streaming down her face. Kamilah had a far-away look, lost in her memories.  
"He was so abusive. I wish I had known it then. He destroyed my confidence, made me believe that I needed him, that I couldn't live without him. He manipulated me and made me his puppet. I thought I was dirt, and I didn't understand what he saw in me, why he wanted to be with someone like me."  
Amy was heartbroken, hearing these words from her strong, brave, beautiful Kamilah. But she was comforted, too. If Kamilah came back from Gaius, then surely she could come back from Justin.  
"How did you get through it?" Amy asked, drawing Kamilah's eyes. Her forehead creased at the question.  
"I don't want to like to you, Amy. The only reason I survived is because I didn't have a choice. If it weren't for Gaius's control over me, I would have ended my life. I did try." Kamilah sighed. This was not the pep talk she had hoped for.  
Amy reached for Kamilah, pulling her into her arms.  
"Thank you," Amy said into her neck.  
"For what?" Kamilah asked.   
"For sharing that with me."  
Kamilah pulled back, looking into Amy's eyes.  
"Amy," she said. "I couldn't kill myself with Gaius around, but once we locked him away, I could have. But I didn't. You know why?"   
Amy listened, intently. She knew why, but Kamilah needed to bring her story full circle.  
"I had Adrian. He gave me a reason to live, purpose. The council. My business. I got through with his help. We helped each other. Just like we're going to help you."  
Amy nodded. "Kami?" she asked, looking at her love.  
"Yes, darling?"   
"Does the shame ever go away?"  
Kamilah pulled Amy into her lap, holding her face in her hands.  
"It will. Once you understand that this was not your fault. What he did to you was not your fault. You are strong, habibti. You are brave. You escaped him on your own, Amy. You stabbed him. You did that. And he will never touch you again. I know that I did not keep you safe, and that I may not always be able to..."   
"I--" Amy started, but Kamilah placed her finger on her lips.  
"Shh, this is important. I may not always be able to keep you safe, but I will never give up on you. I will move heaven and earth for you, my firefly."  
Amy pulled Kamilah in for a kiss, finally feeling hopeful.


	9. Every move you make - Finale

Kamilah sat in the living room with Adrian, Jax, and Lily. They had put together a small get-together, just the five of them, to try to raise Amy's spirits.  
"I just need to prepare you," said Kamilah slowly. "Be gentle with her. This ordeal has been hard on her. Let her do things on her terms."  
Adrian was the first to speak up, a pained expression. "What did he do to her?"   
Kamilah looked at the group. "That's not my place to share. She'll tell you when she's ready."   
Amy entered the room. "It's okay, Kamilah." she said, taking a seat next to her. "Hey guys," she said, sheepishly.   
"I'm sorry, Amy..." said Adrian.  
"You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to, Ames," Lily cut him off with a glare.   
"It's okay. I think... I think I'm ready to talk about it."  
Amy looked at her friends, breathing deeply. Kamilah held her hand dutifully, following her lead.  
"I went on a date with Justin before I moved to New York. He became obsessive and scary, stalking me... The police couldn't do anything, so I ran away." Amy started.  
"I don't know what made him follow me now, or how he figured out where I was. I hadn't heard from him in so long... I thought I was safe."  
Kamilah squeezed Amy's hand, reassuring her.  
"I guess he must have knocked me out. All I remember is leaving work, then waking up in the dark. He had me tied to a chair, but I was eventually able to get out. There were boxes, and picture frames. They were all photos of me. Old photos, and new ones too. Some with Kamilah. Some with all of you, probably. It seems like he's been stalking me in the city, for a while now. There was even one..."   
Amy trails off, a lump in her throat. She coughed. "Sorry. One of the large picture frames had a photo of me sleeping, naked. He was so close to me. He could've reached out and touched me." Amy's eyes were far away now, reliving her time in the storage unit.  
"Then he came in. He drugged me. He raped me. And he left me there, naked." Amy spoke quickly now, an almost clinical quality to her words.  
"He had me dress up for him. I got a fork and I stabbed him. And then you guys found me. That's the gist." she finished, sinking into Kamilah's arms.  
The group was quiet, letting everything sink in.  
"He won't be bothering you again," Jax finally spoke up.  
"Yea," Lily said, moving next to Amy. "We destroyed him."  
Amy took Lily's hand and Lily rested her head on her shoulder.  
"Thank you," Amy said with a pained smile.  
"How are you feeling?" Adrian asked, gazing at Amy cautiously. He looked at her as if she was a wild animal that would dart away at any moment. Which, Amy conceded, if he'd talk to Kamilah was a pretty fair response.  
"Bad," Amy said, half-shrugging."It's hard to explain. Logically, I know that I'm safe now. I know that this wasn't my fault, and that I shouldn't be ashamed of what happened. But... Well, I can't help how I feel, even if it is illogical."  
Kamilah kissed Amy's head. Lily nuzzled into her shoulder. "You're not alone," said Lily.  
"We're here," said Jax.  
"Whatever you need," Adrian reiterated.  
"Thank you. All of you. I really appreciate it."   
Kamilah cleared her throat. "Lily, didn't you have a movie picked out?"   
Amy looked at her gratefully as Lily shot up. "Only the best movie ever!" Lily exclaimed, popping in the dvd.  
When they saw the deer in the forest, everyone groaned.  
"Not this again," said Kamilah, pinching her nose.  
"Who let you pick anyway?" asked Jax.  
Amy smiled, listening to her friends tease Lily as Kristen Stewart came on the screen.  
"Hey," Kamilah spoke softly, looking at her love. "How are you doing?"   
"Just one step at a time," Amy responded with a smile.  
"Good girl," Kamilah responded. "We'll walk as slow as you need."

\--- A few months later --- 

"Are you sure you're ready?" Kamilah asked for the twelfth time, looking at Amy laying on the bed.  
"Yes," Amy answered, hoping it was the truth.  
Kamilah slowly climbed into bed, making her way to Amy. She stopped in front of her, slowly moving her hands towards her face.  
"Is it okay if I kiss you?" she asked softly. Amy smiled, tears welling in her eyes at the tenderness.  
"Please," she replied. Kamilah softly brushed her lips against Amy's, waiting for Amy to take the lead. Amy leaned into the kiss, her heart brimming. She kissed Kamilah harder and deeper, all of the anguish from the past few months spurring her forward.  
The two finally parted, breathless.  
"Is it okay if I kiss your neck?" Kamilah asked between pants. Amy nodded, and Kamilah moved forward, placing light kisses against Amy's neck.  
"Is this alright?" Kamilah asked every few minutes. Amy reassured her, grateful for her patience.  
"Do you want me to go lower?" Kamilah asked, eyes looking with Amy's. Amy chewed on her lip, but nodded.  
"You say stop and we're done," Kamilah said. "No questions, no judgement. This is all you, habibti." Amy nodded.  
Kamilah's tongue grazed softly over her, carressing her. She was warm, and soft, and nothing like Justin.  
"Is this alright?" Kamilah asked again, looking up at Amy.  
"Yes," Amy purred.  
"Do you want me inside of you?" Kamilah asked, gently.  
Amy nodded. Kamilah moved slowly, softly. It felt good. Until it didn't. Justin's face popped into Amy's mind, his rough skin, his breath, the way he forced himself inside her.  
"No," Amy whimpered. Kamilah quickly withdrew herself, wrapping around Amy, rocking her.  
"I'm sorr--" Amy began, before Kamilah interrupted.  
"No," Kamilah said forcefully. "Absolutely not. You can always tell me no, Amy. Always. I love you, and I want you to enjoy yourself. Never be sorry for telling me what you need."  
Amy swallowed. "I thought I was ready. I've been doing better."  
Kamilah wiped the tears from her face.  
"Baby," she cooed, "Recovery does not come easy. Surviving is not easy. There will be bumps. You will be fine for a long time, and something will derail you. And that is okay, my love. I will never hold that against you. I am always here for you. For as long as it takes."  
Amy began crying again, but these tears were different. These were happy tears. Because despite everything, she was still here, in Kamilah's arms, loved. Justin may have hurt her, but she had won after all.


End file.
